Grand Theft Auto:San Andreas
Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas - Gra wyprodukowana w 2005 roku, przez firmę Rockstar. Jest to kolejny szmelc dla frajerów, którzy lubią zabijać gaśnicą, kwiatami, a także półtora metrowym dildosem. Oczywiście gra przyjeła się dobrze..Na dodatek jesteśmy murzynem, który jest zastraszany przez białych murzynów. Fabuła Karl Dżonson wraca po 5 latach do San Andreas, by pochować Matkę. Tam dowiaduje się, że jego Gang nie jest już taki Pr0 El0 i nie wymiata. Ogółem Karl stara się o szacunek dla gangu i dla Brata, chce się zemścić za zabicie matki, ale ma na karku trzech skorumpowanych Gliniarzy (lol, nawet jeden z nich to Polak). Gdy już przejmuje po trochu dzielnic, podlizuje się braciszkowi, nadchodzi czas, by przejąć większe tereny. Nagle dzwoni pewien przydupas, "Sizar", który chce pochwalić się, jakiego to on ma wielkiego Pytona, coś bardzo szokującego. Karl0 oczywiście zamiast pomóc bratu, jedzie do Cesara. Tam odkrywają, że ich ziomki zdradzają Gang z Ballasami i sprzedają się Gliniarzom (A to kutwy). Karl0 zapie*dala do barchola. Ten zostaje zaś postrzelony, Karl wybija Ballasów, po czym przyjeżdża policja, aresztują brachola, a Karla zabiera święta trójca, po kilku godzinach zdejmują mu kondoma z głowy, ten dowiaduje się, że jest na jakiejś wsi. Odtąd wie, że dwaj byli ziomale zdradzają go, a także są zamieszani w zabójsto Matki Cj'a (Mają przeeejeee*aaaneee). Odtąd Carl wykonuje misje dla świętej Trójcy, a także zdobywa Hajs na wyciągnięcie brata z Paki. Potem jak zwykle, robi sobie kłopoty, spie*dala do San Fierro. Tam otwiera swój 1 biznes - Warsztat. Na to nie ma hajsu, dlatego znów wykonuje misje, poznaje nowych fagasów, zaś ma kłopoty i znowu ucieka (Tym razem na Pustynie sadzić Papie...nie ważne). Tam próbuje napaść na bank, wyłączyć całemu miastu prąd, zabić całą rodzinę Forellich, na końcu odziwo jego brat wychodzi z więzienia, wracają do Los Santos, odradza się ich gang, wzmacniają go, a na końcu zabijają Grubego Kutasa - Big Smoke'a. Koniec Był to 5678 odcinek Mody na Sukces. Bronie Oczywiście nasz czarnoskóry Przyjaciel ma dość pojemną kieszeń na ten ruski stragan: Piącha - Chociaż jesteś z czykulady, wiele nie zrobisz... Kastet - No...Troszeczkę lepsza wersja czekoladowego plaskacza. Kij Baseballowy - Noszą go tirowcy i Pr0 Ballasi, dostaniesz raz - nie uciekniesz.. Piła łańcuchowa - Niezbędna dla Ninja, jest cicha, jak wybuch bomby atomowej. Katana - Dobra, ale do krojenia śląskiej, lub krakowskiej. Ogółem cienizna. Nóż bojowy - Tylko do zachodenia i podcinania gardziołka, anarchii tym nie zrobisz.. Pałka policyjna - w Twoje brudne łapska wpadnie najłatwiej, gdy zabijesz policjanta (Aezakmi, bicz). Kij golfowy - Dobry do walenia po jojkach, możesz go zajumać jakiemuś golfiście. Kij bilardowy - Chyba mi nie powiesz, że kawałek drewienka, nada Ci się jako broń ? Łopata - Tym możesz piehdolnąć jakiejś lampucerze po pysku. Metalowa Laska - Jak przyjumasz, to nie będą nikomu się uszy trzynsły.. 9mm - Pistolecik na strzałki, śmiertelny tylko Headshot..Zapewne zgwałcisz jakiegoś Policjanta.. 9mm + Tłumik - Stjuningowana wersja 9mm. Desert Eagle - Twój przeciwnik nie polubi tej zabawki ;_; Mp5 - Z tym możesz wyjść na ulicę, wstydź się tylko tego, że jesteś czarny.. Tec 9 - Możesz go kupić w lidlu, lub zajumać ziomalom. Ogółem możesz troszkę postraszyć. Micro SMG - To samo co Tec 9, tylko, że z Tesco. Shotgun - Gówno, postraszyć można, ale nie strzelaj, bo Cię wyśmieją.. Spas12 - Najlepszy dla snajperów...Ekhem. Sawn Off Shotgun - 2 strzały, gówno z Biedro. Rifle - Dla szpanu, wiejskie gówno. Sniper Rifle - Dla sniperów i Hunterów, dobre do Nolifujących czarnych braci. Ak47 - Coś dla takiego Czarnucha jak Ty. Wpakuj 3 kulki swojemu Niggerowi i się ciesz. M4 - Masz ją kochać, jako iż jesteś Murzynem, masz ją mieć. Jest najdroższa. Granaty - Dobre do robienia burdelu i zawiadamiania Policji. Koktajl Mołotova - Rzucisz za blisko i zostanie z Ciebie jezioro z knutelli. Ładunek wybuchowy - Podróba C4, dobra do Allah Akbar i spustoszenia. Gaz łzawiący - Na Ps2, nikt nie gra. Rocket Launcher - Dobra do Headshotów..Szkoda, że bez lunety. Bazooka - Sama naprowadza na Porszaki, dobra dla standardowego Nełokida. Miotacz ognia - Możesz zrobić knutellę ze swoich Czarnych Braci. Minigun - Dobre do robienia burdelu i straszenia ludzi. Aparat - WTF ?! Po co mi aparat ? Spray - Do rysowania kutasów i mycia buzi naszych kolegów. Gaśnica - Odziwo broń. Szkoda, że dusi. Spadochron - Może to nie broń, ale przydaje się w samolocie, gorzej, jeżeli go nie masz, a właśnie wyskoczyłeś z samolotu. Noktowizor - Do podglądania kolegów. Kwiaty - Tak, mogą zabić, najokrutniejsza broń w grze. Możesz zmusić kogoś do wąchania ich. Dildo - ...Jako iż jesteś Czarnym Kutasem, możesz ową bronią bić swoich koleżków... Postacie Och tak, wiele osób pomaga Karlowi, gdy jego brat schyla się po mydło, wielu go nie lubi, ogółem wszyscy ważni z SA: Carl Johnson - Najprawdopodobniej producent sławnej oliwki. Protagonista. Jest czarnuchem, do wszystkich mówi Homie, jako jedyny potrafi jeździć samochodem (choć i tak je rozwala), motorem, łodzią, samolotem. Nosi cały bazar w kieszeni wraz z amunicją. Koleguje się z Wooziem, Sizarem i całą resztą. Sean Johnson - Pan i władca Gangu "Rodziny z Groł Strit". Wpada do pierdla przez pajacowanie Karla z Sizarem, często wyzywa brata. Lance Wilson - Karzeł, zdrajca. Zamieszany w zabójstwo matki Sidżeja. Jara Zielsko. Potrafi dość zwinnie pływać. Miał (Tak, miał, bo już nie ma, Karl go zabił) Fetysza na lepkie łapki, lubiał okradać wojsko. Melvin Harris - Spasiony Grubas. Udaje kolegę Karla, również zamieszany w zabójstwo. Gada dużo, niby mądrze, ale bez sensu. Prawdopodobnie Big Smoke jest Świadkiem Jehowy. Big Smoke to jego pseudonim, dla jasności, Sidżej go zabił. OG Loc - Pajac i kretyn. Szpani tym, że jest Gangsta, bo wpada do pierdla przez złe parkowanie, Anarchista. Próbuje rapować, ale mu to nie idzie, dlatego dźwiga Madd Doggowi jego księgę rymów. Cesar Vialpando - Latynos. Przyjaciel Karla, cały czas zaspany. Wszystkim mówi Holmes. Mężu siostry Karla. Mike Toreno - Sklerotyk, ale dobroduszny. Pomaga Karlowi wydostać brata z więzienia, mimo tego, że ten go wyruchał na hajs i chciał go zabić. Grafika Mamy 2005 rok. Grafika w tych czasach powoli wchodziła w erę "HD", co pokazuje nam Call of Duty 2. W GTA: SA niestety nie zobaczymy czegoś, co urwałoby nam dupę. Gra nadal używa silnika z GTA 3 (2001 r). Nadrabia tylko swoją długością i możliwościami. Budynki są zrobione na podstawie "pojawiam się i znikam", gdy jesteśmy blisko jakiegoś miasta, wszystko się "refreszuje". Świetnie! Gdy lecę samolotem, 5 metrów przedemną wyrasta budynek! Już znamy przyczyny katastrofy z dn. 11 września 2001! Sam Carl wygląda jak przymulony frajer, a jego łapska są sklejone superglutem. Sztuczna inteligencja Sprawdźmy więc, jak miewa się w tej części. Najlepiej posługują się nią policjanci,a o to kilka przykładów: (wszystko teraz będę oznaczał gwiazdkami - poziom poszukiwań przez policję) * - Tu się zaczyna. Zazwyczaj, gdy komuś zwiniemy auto, lub zabijemy kilka osób. Poszukiwania są znikome, a sami policjanci biegają za nami tempem żółwia, łatwo ich zgubić. ** - Tu ich już nie można zgubić, trzeba znaleźć gwiazdki, zmienić ubranie bądź zmienić kolor auta. Pościgi są słabe, Ci idioci nawet nie wiedzą, gdzie strzelać, używają pistoletów, próbują nas wykoleić, co nie daje skutku, bo sami się wypierdalają, po czym...giną! Tak! *** - Więcej pościgów, czasem małe barykady, które są wprost żałosne. Na dodatek helikopter, który tylko za nami lata. **** - To dostaniesz, jak już zestrzelisz latające gówno. Wkracza FBI, barykady są większe. 2 Helikoptery, ale nadal żenada, meh, ***** - Do akcji wkracza też furgonetka cyrku - Wojsko. Są upierdliwi, ale łatwo ich zmanewrować, nie wysiadaj z wozu. ****** - Najwyższy stopień poszukiwań, 2 helikoptery, w tym dodatkowy telewizji, czołgi (nie strzelają nawet, ryją się jak pies do ruchania), Hydry, wojsko, FBI, pościgi, kolczatki, barykady. Cóż, wystarczy zmienić kolor auta i po krzyku. Brawo R*, brawo! Kategoria:Gry komputerowe